


The Charlie Smith Conspiracy

by Ellienerd14



Series: The Strangest Set Of Friends [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: AU of episode 1, April is a bit weird, Conspiracy Theories, Friendship, Matteusz has a big crush, Perfect is Polish for weird, actual fact, it's ok, still a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: The first thought April had about Charlie is that despite being the weirdest person she would still date him. Most of the thoughts following explore exactly how weird he is.Following this, she gets her (only) best friends to help investigate the new kid but between Tanya's conspiracy theories, Ram's thinking she's crazy and Matteusz crush on him, it's less than successful.





	

April isn't as much as a conspiracy nut as Tanya but even she couldn't miss the fact that something was weird about the new kid. Charlie Smith had moved to Coal Hill for sixth form. That wasn't the weird part. The weird part was everything that came after. 

Charlie seemed permanently lost; the most basic things confused him. April had the desk behind him in Chemistry and any pop culture reference that anyone made during their classes was googled. But yet Charlie was smart. Really smart. He understood physics to the point he challenged the teacher. (A brave move on Charlie's part. No wonder Miss Quill seemed to hate him so much.) Charlie also seemed to know nothing about Sheffield but had claimed to live there his entire life before moving to Shoreditch. He also had no Facebook or Instagram or anything. 

Maybe in another school April could let little things like that go. Charlie had said he was homeschooled before which could explain how socially awkward he was. But in Coal Hill strange things happened all the time. People went missing. And April could count on one hand how many times they came back after. Just recently April's favourite teacher had died and she wasn't the first. It was like Coal Hill was cursed. 

Charlie was definitely hiding something. There was too many obvious lies and everything about Charlie gave April the impression he was more than just weird. 

Convincing her small group of friends to help her find what Charlie was hiding was difficult. They were all very stubborn and they were acting like she was the weird one. 

"April," Ram said very calmly, "are you on drugs?" 

She flicked him in the face. "I am not on drugs." 

Tanya laughed. "Nope, you just want an excuse to stare at Charlie." 

April frowned and crossed her arms. It didn't make any of them act nicer. "I do not stare at him." 

Charlie was cute in a Downton Abbey kind of way. (April didn't care what Tanya said, it was a great period drama.) The first thought April had about him was that despite being kinda weird she would still date him. But in her defence, most of the thoughts following that explored exactly how weird he is. (Maybe there was staring involved. But she wasn't going to admit that.) 

"Well..." Matteusz started. 

April sighed. "Not you too." Matteusz was supposed to be the good supportive friend. 

"I'm not blaming you. He is very cute." 

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Well get ready, the weird and cute new kid just walked in." 

"What?" April almost fell off her chair as she turned around quickly to get a good look at the door. Just as Tanya had said, Charlie had just entered sixth form. 

Ram clicked his fingers. "Staring April." 

"Come on guys!" April half-whispered, half-shouted. "Just look at him." 

"I am." Matteusz said happily. 

Charlie didn't seem to notice their staring or whispering. He was reading a book of Shakespeare weirdly fast, only taking half a minute before turning the pages. 

"He's reading it so fast."   April whispered. 

"He might just be a fast reader. Besides he's a homeschooled genius." Tanya said. She reached out for her phone, clearly not interested in the mystery of Charlie Smith. 

"But where is his home?"  
April asked. 

"Sheffield." Ram and Tanya answered together. (Matteusz was too busy staring. Typical.) 

"So he claims. But what proof do we have?" Tanya sighed and put down her phone. "He doesn't have any social media. It's like he doesn't even exist." 

"Did you stalk me this much before becoming my friend?" Matteusz asked. 

"Maybe he's a robot." Ram suggested. He was grinning as if it was all a big joke. 

"I don't think robots have crushes." Tanya said. "Charlie's just pretending to read now; he turned the page the wrong way. Now he's just staring at Matteusz." 

"Really?" Matteusz fiddled with his already perfect hair. April sighed, of course he was gay. 

"But Charlie is weird." 

"He's from Sheffield." Ram said, as if that explained everything. "And maybe he has no Facebook because he has no friends because he's a socially awkward nerd." 

"Like Alan Turing?" Tanya suggested. "An awkward gay nerd." 

"Hopefully." Matteusz said. He was still staring at Charlie, smiling at him in the same way most people stared at puppies. 

April nudged Matteusz. "Focus." 

"He's focused alright." Ram said, with a slight smirk. "Just on Charlie." 

"Ask him to the prom." Tanya suggested, leaning over to look at Charlie, who had gone back to his book which he was attempting to read (unconvincingly). 

"We're not here to help Matteusz get a boyfriend." April felt the need to remind them. They were supposed to be here for the mystery of Charlie Smith. 

"Then what's the point?" Matteusz asked. He was smiling. 

"You have to admit the new kid is weird at least." April said, as a last attempt to make them pay attention. 

Tanya sighed. "Charlie is pretty strange." 

"And freaky." Ram added. 

"And perfect." Matteusz said. April, Tanya and Ram all looked at him. 

"Really Matteusz?" Tanya raised an eyebrow. April left the judging to Tanya; she had the best judgey looks. At least it wasn't directed at April anymore. 

Matteusz blushed a little bit. "Would you believe me if I said 'perfect' was Polish for weird?" April shook her head slowly. "I didn't think so."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should add more to this universe? Let me know. 
> 
> Also you can pull light hearted Class friendship fics from my cold dead hands.


End file.
